


Book of Poetry

by YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime



Category: Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Poetry - Fandom, Shakespeare - Fandom, Vampire Knight
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime/pseuds/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of poems based off anime and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anime Poems

Kyouya Ootori- Ouran High school Host Club

A charming man with a Brave, Brave Soul,  
With eyes of silver and a heart of gold,  
One killer look and your heart is sold,  
It cannot be seen but truth be told,  
Who knew Kyouya Ootori could be so cold.

Touhru Honda- Fruits Basket

With big brown eyes and a pretty smile,  
She makes you feel just like a child,  
She will change your heart and change your mind,  
She makes you leave your past behind,  
A caring girl,  
A loving soul,  
Touhru Honda heart of gold

HIKARU&KOURU HITACHIIN - OURAN HIGH

Did you see that?  
A flash of red,  
When you see that,  
You start to dread,  
The cunning eyes and the sinister smile,  
You will be put out of action for a while,  
Hilarious pranks and Horrid Jokes,  
But it is the emotions you must not provoke,  
A past of sadness "We are all alone brother"  
A past of loneliness "Not to worry we still have each other"  
No feelings of desire and none more of guilt,  
Hiding behind the wall they have built.

MORI-OURAN HIGH

Staying silent but with lots to say,  
Thinking how to say it before it’s too late,  
Before he knows it the day passes away,  
But the silent observer is always right,  
Has not time to voice it before day turns to night,  
But because he is silent does not mean to say,  
His actions don’t speak loudly throughout the day.

HONEY- OURAN HIGH

The Charming smile  
Is it like a treat?  
The endless cakes  
He likes to eat?  
Does he like this image?  
Is he here to stay?  
Or does he have a debt to pay?  
Secret friends with Kyouya  
What more do I have to say?  
The lies he has told are instantly sold  
Does honey REALLY have a heart of gold?  
The yells, the shouts, the blood curdling screams  
A boy of your nightmares not of your dreams  
There is no more to say no reason to speak  
Huninozuka is not what he seems

 

Itachi Uchiha- Naruto

Hidden inside his cold, harsh disguise  
The real Itachi looks through Blood Red eyes,  
He still hears the screams,  
He is not what he seems,  
The Itachi inside that disguise,

They finally flow,  
And everyone knows,  
About the tears he tried to hide,  
He lies to hide what he feels inside,  
He was supposed to be the god, the warrior,  
But his heart tells him that he should be sorrier,  
All the conflicted thoughts in his head,  
All the screams, the cries of the dead,  
This is the Itachi hiding in disguise,  
The one that he traps behind his Blood Red eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Akito and Kureno- Fruits Basket

The evil that she is known for, that causes so much pain,  
The things she has done, people question "What was gained?"  
Only she knows the reason behind her tough disguise,  
Was to please the dark haired man with the bright brown eyes  
She wants him to notice, she wants to be  
The type of girl who he sees in his dreams  
But the shadows of her violence, her evil personality  
Has her wondering if they could ever be  
She cries from the sorrow, the torment inside,  
As he looks at her through loving eyes  
"Akito I see you do not understand"  
He reaches forward and takes her hand  
"There is nothing to say nor anything you can do"  
Because the truth is  
"Akito, I love you"

Yuuki and Kyo Sohma- fruits basket

Eyes narrow and tempers flair   
But all they can do is sit and stare   
Not wanting to hurt the other or to be the one   
To make the other's blood run   
Nothing to do nothing to say   
There is nowhere to go   
They just have to stay   
Yuuki and Kyo envy each other  
Each silently yearning to call the other, brother

Tamaki Suoh- OHHC

For comfort and love I needed a friend,  
Someone, behind whom I hide,  
So on Kyouya I relied,  
The club was formed,  
And so I mourned,  
And myself to sleep I cried,  
At the start the club was not in my heart,  
But this beautiful face will lie,  
With Haruhi my dove,  
I may start to love,  
The club in which I hide

Kakashi Hatake- Naruto

The copy ninja smiles,  
As his student, a child,  
Learns another trick,  
He smiles at what Naruto has become,  
And fears the new dangers that are yet to come,  
The closest thing to a child,  
This man has ever had,  
The boy that grew up without a loving dad,   
The boy has grown up with a craving for thrill,  
But the fox inside of him is looking for the kill,  
His instincts scream "quickly, hide, run!"  
But Kakashi cannot abandon his first and only  
Son

 

Hell Girl – Hell Girl 

Big eyes,   
Blood red,   
If a sinner views them they are dead,   
She condemns souls in order to save others; truly her soul can no longer be saved.   
Surely she will go to hell,   
Her soul is dark and anyone can tell,   
That is how she got her name,   
And slowly she will go insane,   
For her there is no retribution,   
Punishment comes in fair distribution,   
No one can kill for all of their life,   
And expect to survive,   
It has caught her it is time to die,   
Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide,   
Slowly the colour drains from her eyes,  
As her soul shifts to the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Romance Poems

Requested (by my partner)

Whenever you are gone there comes a little pain,  
And with that little pain strength is what I gain,  
The strength to hold on  
The strength to sit and wait   
The moment that you leave is the moment I hate  
As soon as you walk out the door I miss you so much it hurts  
My heart is on fire but it’s a sign of love so let it burn  
Babe you complete me, you make me want to smile  
And I really do hope we stay together for quite a while  
I know what you want to say because i want to say it to  
So together let us say  
Baby I love you 

Love is a drug

Love is a drug,  
An aphrodisiac,  
It affects what you think,  
It affects how you act,   
People try telling me who to love, what to do,  
But no one can change my thoughts or what I think,   
Because I know that what I feel is true,  
The truth is, my darling, my life,  
I will ALWAYS love you. 

 

Prayer of Safe Travel

If I were to live without you for a day,   
I would cry for hours and lock myself away,   
I were to live without you for a year,   
I would not be able to survive my dear,   
I could not survive or be able to function without you,   
So please, Oh please, don’t make me have to.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Poems

Power of the Dark

What is it that one must do to purge ones soul of the holiness of thy god?   
He who stands and does nothing, nor something,  
In contrast to the infinite beauty of the dark of which I wish my soul part, and quench the hunger of thy minions of the dark and help them raise to save the world through terror and destruction when they are needed! But what is it that one such as I must do to achieve that?  
Must I commit crime; call one by reciting a rhyme? There are no such instructions, must I danger myself to the brink of thy death? Or is it after my death and one must commit thyself to thy revenge. Perhaps if ones will is strong enough thy shall come. Alas there is no answer, so, what more can one such as I do, but sit and believe  
In the Power of the Dark, 

Darkness

Shadows flitter and fly,  
The light runs away to hide,  
The flowers crumble and die,  
On the ground tears fall as she cries.  
But through the mist hope does emerge,  
And the darkness he does purge,  
She lifts her head as stars shine in her eyes,  
As angels play a tune of love that inspires,

His eyes sparkle, the colour of nature,   
But his hair a chocolate brown,  
She twirls and dances to her love’s beautiful sound,  
As the day ends and they run,   
Into the setting sun,   
And all is done,   
In the end it’s the shadow’s turn to run. 

The Waterfall

Running, sprinting, too fast can’t stop,   
Up to the edge and over the top,   
Falling, falling, fear blossoms at the approaching sight of the rocks,  
Crashing, spiralling, onto the points, nothing you can do,   
The waterfall, nature’s beautiful view

Slenderman 1  
Darkness,  
Eternal Sadness,  
Crawling down your spine,   
Consuming your heart,  
Consuming your mind,  
What do you do after the loss of someone you love,   
My life fell apart when I lost my dove,   
My Morning Flower,  
My Evening Star,  
Her gruesome death ripped open my heart,   
To steal little kids, to make up for my loss,  
That is me what I have become  
With a sunken heart I crawl through the streets,  
With an empty stomach I look for fresh meat,   
Undying hunger,  
Deadly thirst,  
I feel like I am in Hell even though I always put her first,   
I lost my heart,  
I lost my soul,   
The death of my daughter has taken its toll,  
Slenderman, Slenderman that is my name,  
I am warning you now,  
I cannot be stopped,  
I CANNOT BE TAMED!

Slenderman 2

Shadow in the corner of my eye  
Nowhere to run,   
Nowhere to hide,   
What can I do, Where can I go?  
No matter what he will always know  
The fear is now taking its toll,   
As he closes in to take your soul,   
But his loneliness breaks your heart,   
You do not run you do not hide,   
You now want to be by his side,   
His happiness and his relief are feelings that you want to keep,   
And so you decide to stay by his side,   
And prevent others from running or trying to hide. 

This next poem is based off a series of books that I read called the Night Creature series by Marianne De Pierres, I love her work and this is a tribute to Lenoir, A Riper in the series. 

Lenoir

Snowflakes fall,   
Pale White,   
And melt,   
On his ice cold skin,   
And slowly does his dark hair flow,   
On the night’s cold, dark, wind,   
His eyes,   
They do glitter,   
In the pale glow of the moon,   
But soon the sun will rise again,   
Again, yet all too soon,   
But as slowly he glides through the shadows,   
A hope sparks in his heart,   
As the girl whose bond with him is strong,   
Emerges from the dark,   
Her face is as calm and angelic,   
As the day they first met,   
‘She must be here to help’ he thinks,   
‘Hope is not lost yet,’  
But her eyes meet his she sighs,   
And slowly turns away,   
And he knows that he was wrong to think that for even a minute she would stay,   
And so with pain in his heart,  
He must depart,   
For as the sun rises he starts to burn,   
And he knows all along,   
His judgement was wrong,   
He won’t survive as a creature of the Dark…

For those who know the Vampire Diaries, The next poem is based off that:  
Damon

The mist slides across the ground,   
Hiding a man’s shadow,   
And a graveyard seems to mystically appear,   
From what once was a flowing green meadow,   
And all you can hear in the dark misty night,   
Is the spine chilling gnashing of teeth,   
And the crows on wing, a terrifying thing,   
Mean that you are the one they will eat,   
And all you can see,   
Appears behind a tree,   
Are two glowing green orbs,   
You must run and hide,   
But your fear does insist,   
There is no escaping the man in the mist,   
As you look for the sun,   
You hear his laugh as you run,   
So you know that to him it’s a game,   
So you stop and you turn,   
And in that moment you learn,   
The Identity of the man in the mist,   
And although you try,   
You cannot deny,   
The feelings that now arise,   
To your surprise,   
You see in his eyes,   
A sorrow you cannot resist,   
You look at this man and you see in his hand,   
The picture of a girl,   
Then you realise as the fear does subside,  
That this man is just in mourning,   
And so you decide, before he can hide,   
To hug him without any warning,   
And although he does start,   
He cannot depart,   
With the knowledge he now holds in his heart,   
And with a sigh,   
He cannot deny,   
You stem the river of sorrow that he feels.   
And so as you kneel,   
He rocks on his heels,   
And on your shoulder,   
He Cries…


End file.
